Loud Days
by TaurusBoII
Summary: Linclon x Lynn x Lucy and O.C. x Luan x Luna, My first fic, smut? Duh
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fic, smut, This story takes place one year in the future, This story is a linclon x lynn x lucy and my O.C. x Luna x Luan. The other characters will be seen dependng on fan response.**

The Day was calm, a good 75 degrees farenheit, not a cloud in sight. Everything seemed so quiet, it was almost as if - LINCLON, GIVE ME BACK MY BRUSH!

I DON'T HAVE YOUR STUPID BRUSH LORI! Linclon exclaimed.

THEN WHO DOES?! Lori,obviously pissed , asked.

TRY LENI! Linclon exclaimed starting to lose his patience.

Wait, Linclon I think we are the only ones here. said Lori.

No you aren't dudes. Came Luna's rough yet sexy british accent.

JESUS! Lori and Linclon exclaimed in unison.

Chill dudes, Luan is here somewhere. Luna said calmly

Really? Linclon asked.

Lori looked frustrated, still waiting for the brush.

No mate she left. Luna replied sarcastically.

Lori giggled cruelly.

She has a boyfriend now right? Linclon replied questioningly **(Pretty sure that is a word).**

Yeah right. Lori replied rudely.

I,d Like to meet him linclon said as lori gave up and went back to her room.

Maybe when she gets back then mate.

Bye Luna. Linclon said as he entered his room and Luna did with her room

 **A/N: This was just a beginning/story setter , more will be coming eventually.**


	2. Loud Days Chap 2

A/N so doing a bit different theme today maybe something Awkward between a certain boy and a sporty person.)

CHAPTER 2:

Lincoln woke up happy, and quite quietly as to not wake up his younger sisters at this very early morning of--9:00?!?!!

I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN SCHOOL AN HOUR AND A HALF AGO!!! Lincoln exclaimed while panicking. He ran to the bathroom with the clothes he hastily grabbed from his dresser.

CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!!!!

Linclon practically ripped off his pajamas and underwear and jumped into the shower which was already running.

He grabbed the soap from Lynn.

waIT LYNN?!?!?!?!!

Lynn blushed furiously.

The world's quietest: Hi Lincoln. Came from Lynn's mouth.

So that's it for this chapter. I think I'm going to do another chapter in the next week.


	3. Loud Days Chap 3

A/N Im doing this a bit different and making it longer than the last chapter.

As the two realized what was happening they turned away from each other and stood in the hot shower a billion thoughts running through their heads as their faces turned more red than the front door. Luna could be heard in her room(apparently skipping school) playing Breaking Benjamin's Diary of Jane, acoustic at that.

Lincoln? Lynn asked.

Lincoln was surprised at her voice and nearly fell out of the tub. Yeah Lynn?

You have my soap. Lynn said shyly.

Lincoln passed her the soap as she passed his Shampoo.

Lincoln was the first to get out after they cleaned facing opposite directions the whole time.

Oh-No Lincoln thought. He forgot Underwear, so wrapped in a towel he sprinted down the hallway and into his room as he closed his door and dropped his towel and put his underwear on and heard a bleak and somewhat depressing voice.

"Hi Lincoln." Came Lucy's bleak voice.

He looked around and found a small cassette recorder on his bed that was hooked up to an equally as small black speaker with a spider decal on it.

Once more Lucy's message spoke. Have a dark day.

As Lincoln was leaving his room with his bag and supplies he saw Lynn.

Lynn, I'm sorry about this morning. Lincoln said softly.

No, don't be I liked i-I mean it was just an accident. they quickly rode their bikes to school.

THE NEXT DAY

Lincoln woke up on this wonderful Saturday and thought about how embarrassing seeing his sister naked was.

Lynn woke up and went outside to play basketball around the same time and wasn't making any shots.

"Why can't I get that out of my head?!" Lynn thought as she pictured her brother's lean and toned frame with a quite large for his age something in between his legs.

She blushed and missed.

TO BE CONTINUED

The next chapter will Focus on two O.C.'s and Luna And Luan.


	4. Loud Days Chapter 4

A/N so this chapter will be revolving around my O.C. And Luna and Luan so no one get fuzzed about the dirty jokes (one inspired by the writer AberrantScript in the story "The Seduction of Lincoln Loud" Check it out and try to find it in the next few chapters.

A 15 year old boy rode his bike through Royal Woods with his guitar on his back under a cinch sack full of metal, and RnB CD's. He was wearing a Disturbed and Breaking Benjamin 2016 U.S. Tour

(Which I actually own and it was an amazing concert)shirt with pair of grey shorts and black Chuck Taylors with brown toes and soles. His hair dyed a semi rainbow of dark blue sea foam green and lime green on top while the sides were buzzed off into a fade. His raspy baritone voice hummed (idk how to spell it) the vocals to Lean on me by Bill Withers. He had some small saddlebags that contained effect pedals and a small amplifier for his guitar.

As he rode down the sidewalk he came by The Loud residence. He heard someone rocking out to Breathe me in by Candlebox. While he wasn't paying attention he ran into a girl wearin a white shirt with a flower attached and a yellow plaid shirt.

I am so sorry! He exclaimed.

Don't worry about it, that's the hardest part about riding a bicycle.

She giggled.

What? He asked.

THE PAVEMENT! She burst out laughing.

That's concrete. He smiled.

I'm Luan.

I'm Trent.

Well come on in Trent.

The next two chapters will be longer ones but will talks quite a lot longer as I wrote this in like 4 hours because I was busy with some white mea- I mean cooking and eating... see ya next time


	5. PSA

**So it's been a while and I feel like there's some issues with myself that I can't quite resolve without stopping so the next chapter is going to be a few days late. And to my Girlfriend there is nothing you can do I just repressed a lot of this when we were younger and dealt with it with anger.So all around The Campfire everyone should be happy! Also my O.C may get it ;) before Lincoln. Luna may be kinky due to her being my favourite and so on and so forth.**

 **Have a nice day.**


End file.
